


Ready, Set, Go

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Clara try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Set, Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘fisting’.

Clara pushed another finger gently inside Amy. “Sure you want to go for the big five?”

Amy looked over her shoulder at Clara, three fingers already buried deep in her cunt. “What can I say, I'm greedy.”

Clara nodded, biting her lip, reaching down to squirt more lube over her fingers, pulling back and tucking her pinkie finger in behind the others, sliding them slowly back in her cunt, making her groan with frustration.

“Sure you don't want to stop at four? Four’s a very respectable-”

“You said you wanted to fist me, bloody fist me already,” Amy growled, her fiery temper flaring beautifully when she was horny.

Clara laughed, fucking her with those four fingers, twisting her hand a few times to open her up before giving in and pulling back. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Amy said shortly.

“Set?”

“I swear to God, Oswald, if you don't fuck me now this- oh! Oh, fuck me...” Amy broke off as she felt Clara's whole hand pushing inside her, so lubed up that it just slid right in, like her cunt was actually sucking it in. When it was all the way in, up to her wrist, she didn't dare breathe for a moment, she just stared at it.

“Wow, I didn't think it would go in,” Clara said, whistling through her teeth, insanely impressed but entirely out of her depth. “What do I do with it now it's in there?”

“I don't care,” Amy said through gritted teeth. “Just make me come.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
